The Red Mill
The Red Mill is an operetta. Cast *Fred Stone - Con Kidder *David Montgomery - Kid Conner *Edward Begley - Burgomaster Jan van Borken *Allene Crater - Bertha *Augusta Greenleaf - Gretchen *David L. Don - Willem *Ethel Johnson - Tina *Joseph M. Ratliff - Captain Doris van Damm *Connie Eastman - Flora *Neal McCay - The Governor of Zeeland *Juliette Dika - Countess de la Fère Plot Two Americans, "Kid" Conner and "Con" Kidder are in Holland. Tina, daughter of the proprietor of the local Inn, befriends the two. She tells her father Willem that Kid and Con plan to make her a Broadway "star." Unable to pay for their stay at the Inn, the two attempt to escape through a window, but are caught by the local Burgomaster, who forces them to pay off their hotel bill by working for as waiter and "interpreter" for the tourists. The Burgomaster's daughter, Gretchen, has been promised in marriage to the Governor of Zeeland, a man for whom she has no interest. Bertha, the Burgomaster's sister, helps Gretchen avoid this arranged marriage by hiding her in the "haunted" Red Mill. Gretchen really loves a young sailor, Christian. Kid and Con agree to help Gretchen elope with Chris, provided they can sail with them to New York. The Burgomaster learns of these plans and detains Christian; meanwhile his daughter cannot be found! It is the day of the wedding. The Governor, who actually has a long-standing affection for Bertha, arrives. Terrified he'll learn of Gretchen's absence, the Burgomaster offers a reward for her discovery and hires the finest detectives in Europe. Kid and Con arrive for the job, disguised as Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. After much romantic subterfuge, known to all but the Burgomaster, Bertha, heavily veiled, takes the place of Gretchen at the wedding and marries the Governor. Both Gretchen and Chris suddenly reappear, and when the Burgomaster learns from Pennyfeather, a family retainer, that Christian is actually the son of a wealthy banker, he consents to a double marriage, and forgives Con and Kid for their duplicity. Everything ends happily with the joyful prospect of a voyage for the young people back to America, to prosperity and to the excitement of life in Old New York! Musical numbers ;Act I *"By the Side of the Mill" - Chorus *"Loved But Me" - Flora, Tina and Chorus *"Mignonette" - Tina and Girls *"You Can Never Tell About a Woman" - Jan Van Borkem and Willem *"Whistle It" - Kid Conner, Con Kidder and Tina *"A Widow Has Ways" - Bertha *"(In) The Isle of Our Dreams" - Captain Doris Van Damm and Gretchen *"(Always) Go While the Goin' Is Good" - Con Kidder, Kid Conner, Tina and Bertha *"An Accident - Countess de La Tere, Tina and Chorus *"Moonbeams" - Gretchen, Captain Doris Van Damm and Male Chorus ;Act II *"Gossip Song - Bertha and Chorus *"(The) Legend of the Mill" - Bertha and Chorus *"Good-a-bye, John" - Con Kidder and Kid Conner *"I Want You to Marry Me!" - Tina and Chorus *"Every Day Is Ladies' Day With Me - The Governor of Zeeland and Male Chorus *"Because You're You" - Bertha and The Governor of Zeeland *"The Streets of New York (In Old New York)" - Con Kidder, Kid Conner and Chorus *"The Wedding Song (Wedding Bells)" - The Governor of Zeeland and Chorus *"The Streets of New York (In Old New York)" - Entire Company Category:Stage musicals